Town view
The Town View has a major role in Ikariam, because there you can access, see the levels and build new buildings in the town. The Town view is the first screen a player sees after he is logged on for the first time in the game. Apart from your own towns, you can see the Town view'''s of the cities infiltrated by your spies, occupied cities and cities of alliance members or garrison right partners if you have troops there. You can access the '''Town view of your town by clicking the "Show Town" button in the upper part of the screen. __NOWYSIWYG__ Building grounds A building ground is a location in your town where you can build buildings. There are a total of 19 building grounds located in a town. Some buildings require specific researches in order to be built. Town Hall building ground The building ground in the middle of the Town view is reserved for the Town Hall, which is automatically built, when founding a new colony and cannot be moved nor can it be demolished or downgraded. Normal building grounds On the 14 building grounds marked with , you can construct most every building except for the Pirate Fortress, Shipyard, Town hall, Town wall, Trading port and the resource specific buildings that do not match your islands specific resource. Bureaucracy building ground There is 1 building ground in which you cannot build anything on until you have research Bureaucracy. This location becomes a building ground, when available, and can be very useful later in the game! So, plan carefully what you want to build there. Water building grounds On 2 building grounds marked with , you can construct the Trading port and/or the Shipyard. You can have 1 Shipyard and 1 Trading port or 2 Trading ports. You have to research Dry Dock in order to build a the Shipyard or a second Trading port. Wall building ground On the building ground marked with a . You can only build the Town wall. Pirate Fortress building ground On the Island, out in your bay, there is a building ground that will become a black flag, after you have researched Piracy. You can only build the Pirate Fortress on this location. Citizen events in Town view * If you have troops in a town, you will see some troops that look like Hoplites in front of the Town hall. * If your town is occupied, you will see foreign troops holding red flags in front of your Town hall and towards the Town wall gates (the exits of the town). * If your citizens are happy, you will see them playing on the beach. * If your citizens are angry, you will see them protesting in front of the Town hall. If the Town hall is being expanded during these events, they take place in front of the building located under the Town hall. Town backgrounds As the level of your Town hall increases, the background of your town is changed and new features are introduced, such as roads, parks, fountains and gazebos. These advancements have no effect in the game, but they show, aesthetically, how evolved a town is. Furthermore, some small buildings are built in the town in which the people of your town live. The higher the town hall level, the more other buildings appear, reflecting the increased population limit. Normal= |-| Valentine's Day= |-| Easter= |-| Halloween= |-| Winter= |-| Christmas= Category:Game mechanics